


Skies Over Latveria

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Marvel (Comics), Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Odd Pairing, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Probably the oddest thing I've ever writtenA bit of a slashfic with a lot of out of character moments, I'd imagine...and it's really short...more of a test than anythingIgnore the title, I had to put something, so I made something up





	Skies Over Latveria

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts: Yeah this is an odd one
> 
> I dunno if Doom is in a canon relationship or not, but I thought these two would make a cute, sitcom like couple.
> 
>  
> 
> That's...pretty much it..yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> What do you guys think of this...odd pairing?
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, guys/gals

It was a dark night over Latveria, which was the norm there, even without them having a tyrannical dictator ruling over them with an iron fist...as well as an iron everything else. Castle Doom peaks over the horizon being almost visible from any nearby country, with large stone and metal spires being almost as imposing as the iron suited man glaring down at his holdings from above, arms crossed dutifully without breaking stride. Behind him, Morrigan Aensland, a tall green haired woman wearing what COULD be called clothes, reclines on his throne with a wide smirk watching Doom at what he does best, brood.

"Look at them...groveling like dogs..." Doom silently growls under his breath

"Well Vikkums...you DO "forget" to feed them a lot...it doesn't help human bodies much" She remarks, double-checking to make sure he heard her...he did.

Doom looked up confused, unsure if she was being sarcastic or not, Victor was never good at dealing with sarcasm, especially from those who use a lot of it.

"Listen here, woman! I do all I can for my people who earn their way...the others do not DESERVE such weak-minded handouts...they need to earn their rations like any other true servant!"

Morrigan giggles a bit, knowing he wasn't going to let this go without a fight, so she let him have this one, she'd get him back later.  
"Besides, starving a few will put the rest in line..."

"Y'know you could be a bit more...audacious once in a while, it'd be a nice change of pace"

Doom scoffs, silently cursing to himself, and continues pacing. Before too long, a downtrodden peasant stumbles through the door, carrying a basket...which is obviously empty. He loudly coughs, catching Victor's attention

"What is it you want?" Doom asks without turning around in the slightest.

"Uh...hello milord...hello milady...I uh...came to ask for some food...if your greatness would humble me?"

"Didn't the servants hand out your rations?"

"Uh...well sir...they told me I would be held back from receiving food because I spoke up about how much I appreciate Reed Rich-".

Doom slams his fist onto a nearby desk, covered in maps and unrelated data, breaking it and sending splinters in all directions. The peasant gulps, fearing that he awoke the sleeping giant in Doom. Suddenly, Morrigan speaks up

"Sure thing big guy...let me help you out"

She then takes flight through the massive castle, quickly returning with a huge parcel of food and supplies. 

"Next time, be sure to be more careful around Doom...he's kind of cranky today..."

"Uh...uh...thank you very much milady...I won't forget this...you're a real hero!"

"Heh, that's what they call my kind around here? Oooh..."

The peasant runs out, making sure that the nearby bots don't try and detain and/or murder him for speaking about a certain "fantastic" man. They didn't, as doom begrudgingly gave his men the all clear signal over the castles oddly high-tech systems. Doom then silently turns around, his pale eyes almost literally being on fire with seething anger. Morrigan laughs, and blows Doom a sarcastic kiss from across the room.

"You are lucky you have your uses to Doom...as you still draw breath, succubus worm!"

"Aww...you know just how to make me melt, don't cha Doomy?"

"That was not my intention! That statement was a reprimand in design..."

"Sure thing...."

Doom then sits on his throne, as morrigan floats over and lounges over him

"So...anything actually planned today?" 

"Do not rush Doom, as I plan at all times of the day, I am waiting for my moment to take command of this wretched world and making it in my GLORIOUS IMAGE!"

"So...nothing?" She asks, not totally listening to his rambling.


End file.
